


Caught in the Rain

by stelliums



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, POV Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelliums/pseuds/stelliums
Summary: "We could get struck by lightning, but you want to kiss in the rain." (Happy late birthday, Absinthe!)
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Caught in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbsintheMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsintheMadness/gifts).



The puddles that filled the street casted the reflections of the crowds that had flooded out of the theatre. Taxis were lined up against the sidewalk to collect the guests who hadn’t brought their own car. Their lights shone against the road to bring Riku’s attention to the rain. It had grown heavier compared to the light drizzle that he and Sora had ran into the building in. They had almost been late to the movie – for good reason.

Sora’s fingers were laced with his own even when the crowds had mostly dispersed and they were left alone with the stragglers. He had been chattering about the movie ever since the credits had rolled. It amazed him how he could talk for hours about the smallest details that he wouldn’t have recognised upon his first viewing.

“–you saw the look in the actors’ eyes, right…? I bet they had a fling during filming and then ended it by the time they started work on that scene– or they’re just amazing at acting–“ His tangent was cut short when a raindrop dripped onto his head. He glanced up at the sky with an outstretched hand. The rest of Sora’s body was still shielded from the rain. 

“Come on, we should make a run for it before it gets any worse– Sora?” 

Riku was tugged into the rain as he heard the rumble of thunder overhead. He felt the water soak into his hair, drip onto his shoulders and seep through his coat into the shirt beneath. His suggestion was ignored; Sora stood in the rain with him, holding onto his hands to prevent him from running back underneath any form of shelter.

“We could get struck by lightning, but  _ you _ want to kiss in the rain.” He pointed out, unable to stop himself from laughing before the words had left his mouth. 

Sora was laughing too. He gingerly reached up to remove Riku’s fringe from his eyes but pulled back when he felt how wet his hair had become. “You don’t care if it’s in the shower!” He pointed out, uncaring that they were outside and that he was raising his voice to be heard over the drum of rain against the rows of parked cars. Riku crossed his arms and poked his tongue out at him; Sora responded in kind. 

He had only worn a thin coat to their date and had no umbrella to shelter them on their walk home. Neither of them had prepared for a storm. Sora kept his unsaid promise and kissed him. His fingers grazed across his damp cheeks. He held onto him as though he would topple over without him. That may be partially true, since he had stood on his tiptoes to reach him. Riku felt Sora freeze, then smile against his lips when he lifted him into his arms. To anyone watching, they must be a chaotic sight - two young men, their arms around each other, paying no mind to the storm or to anything else around them.

“Who was it that wanted to kiss in the rain? You’re not telling me to quit it, and you said it first, so… It kind of sounds like it was you.” Sora’s nose was strikingly cold against his own. “What about getting struck by lightning, huh? Wait… What’s wrong?”

The temperature of his skin had caused his brows to furrow. Sora was always particularly prone to illness. They both felt the cold more harshly than most, due to the warm, comparatively tropical weather of the islands that they had grown up on. He shrugged off the coat he wore, the paper-thin, dripping, yellow fabric thrown over Sora’s head and shoulders. It was a poor substitute for an umbrella but it was better for Sora than if he continued to wear nothing. When they arrived back home, it would be replaced with a thousand warmed blankets and a cup of soup or coffee.

Sora gazed up at him and grasped his hand again. “Thanks, Riku. This wasn’t one of our best ideas, was it?” He swung their arms as they quickened their pace. It would be a soggy walk home. 

“Now we’ve gotten all wet,” Riku lifted his hand to his lips. His voice was a purr that Sora had once described as ‘charming’. “I can spend an even longer time cleaning you up.”


End file.
